"Heat It Up"
Heat It Up is the 12th episode from season 1 of Kids World's Adventures of Shake It Up and the 12th of the overall series. Overview Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters meets the Blue and Jones families decide to go on a road trip in the summer. When the Blues' radiator breaks, they temporarily move in with the Jones family and the moms don't get along, causing them to nearly cancel their trip. Episode Summary When the heat goes out in Rocky’s apartment, Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team, CeCe invites Rocky, Ty, and their mother to move in with them. But the mothers' disagreements start to affect and ruin CeCe and Rocky's friendship. There is a science fair at CeCe and Rocky's school and the girls ruin each other's projects on accident. Meanwhile, Ty and Flynn build themselves a man cave to get away from the women of the house. Featured Songs *''Breakout'' (instrumental only) Cast *Ryan Mitchell *Alvin Seville *Baby Kermit *Baby Bugs *Winnie The Pooh *Garfield *Alf *Papa Smurf *CeCe Jones *Bobby Brady *Michelle Tanner *Dewey *Rocky Blue *Flynn Jones *Ty Blue *Deuce Martinez *Gunther Hessenheffer *Tinka Hessenheffer *Gary Wilde *Georgia Jones *A.D. *Gary Wilde *Dina Garcia *Henry Dillon *Savannah *Ricky Z *Marcie Blue *Deuce Martinez and lots more! Gallery Haet It Up 1.png Haet It Up 2.png Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first time that "cold" weather is in the series as well as a small amount of snow. *This is the first episode that mentions CeCe's and Flynn's father. *This is the first appearance of Marcie Blue. *This is the first episode where Tinka appears without Gunther. *Rocky wore the same sweater Harper wore in the Wizards of Waverly Place episode, Lucky Charmed. *One of the sounds during the scene when Tinka's egg hatched, it was from the game Where's My Water?. *Bobby, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Goofs *Georgia Jones says that she is a natural blond in this episode, but in "Meatball It Up" she is shown to have red hair. However, the tone from the dialogue implies that she was lying. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Episode remakes Category:DeviantART Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Remakes